


Imagine Darksiders IV

by LananiA3O



Series: Darksiders Drabbles [5]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O
Summary: There are four things Strife knows for sure: he loves cats, he loves guns, it's easier to play smart not hard, and he's going to murder his older siblings.
Series: Darksiders Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623529
Kudos: 20





	1. Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting my entry for Day 7 of Darksiders Week 2020: Imagine Darksiders IV. These are four things I would like to see in the next game, which will hopefully be a Strife solo:  
> 1) a side quest where we get to rescue/spare animals encountered during missions (based on Strife's enthusiastic petting of the hellhounds in Genesis and a Discord convo about him having a menagerie of cats)  
> 2) a mechanic where we can/must make custom ammo for certain bosses  
> 3) strategic stealth kills as an alternative to all out brawls (as according to Darksiders III, Strife is "the delicate one")  
> 4) an extra-hard Crucible, in which Targon and Kargon went way overboard because of how easy the first two were for Death and Fury
> 
> Disclaimer: This work was written for publication on Archive of Our Own and my personal Tumblr and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for-profit/monetized sites/apps is not authorized or supported by me. If you come across such a re-publication, please leave a comment in my tumblr ask box. Podfics and translations may be authorized upon request.

Fighting demons was easy, even with one hand full.

Fighting demons with one hand full of _kitten_ , Strife decided, was fucking hard.

He dodged another furious swing of an axe, lined up his shot, and pulled the trigger. The cat in his left hand meowed loudly as the body fell. Strife holstered his gun and gave the tri-colored ball of fluff a quick scratch behind the ears.

"It's okay, kitty. He can't hurt you anymore."

He turned around, back towards his base. For once, Death had been right—he was definitely going to end up with a menagerie of cats.


	2. Tinkerer

There was a fine line between genius and madness.

Outside of the angelic watchtower, the undead and stubbornly damage-absorbing abyssal crawler prowled the hill side, following his scent. He could hear its snarl as he injected the undying potion into one of his hollow bullets, and feel the vibrations from its steps as he filled the casing with powder and sealed it with the bullet.

Strife loaded Redemption, got up and fired just as the crawler discovered his hideout. The bullet pierced its eye and brain, the essence of immortality dissolving the undead creature from the inside.

Strife grinned. "Genius!"


	3. Shadow

The humans had a saying: behind every great man stands an even greater woman. Now, Strife loved a good fight. What nephilim didn't? He just also really loved winning.

Confronting forty-eight angry birds led by the angel who had been the woman behind Abaddon for millennia was not a winning scenario.

Strife crawled silently through the shadows of the dilapidated building, over to the sentry watching the bridge. The angel had his throat slit before he had time to gasp. Strife grinned as he sneaked across the now unguarded overpass.

And that was why they called him 'the delicate one'.


	4. Punishment

"Amazing!" The first overseer's voice boomed.

"No-one has ever completed _this_ Crucible before, not even we! Truly legendary!" The second overseer agreed.

"Yeah..." Strife groaned and popped a health shard. It sure felt good to have his insides grow back together again. "But whose goddamn idea were _three_ hollow fiends at the same time?"

"It was a joint decision," Kargon declared.

"After your elder siblings' stellar performances, we knew we had to raise the bar," Targon nodded.

Strife sighed. "Well, if you'll excuse me..." He turned around and headed for the serpent hole. "I gotta go murder Fury and Death."


End file.
